


The Arms of Defeat

by PlaneJane



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaneJane/pseuds/PlaneJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred is too tired tonight to respond to Merlin's constant goading, to get drawn into one of his petty games.  Until, that is, Merlin issues a challenge that's too tempting to decline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arms of Defeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/gifts).



> Written for the prompt, sex and magic.

Merlin was blocking Mordred’s doorway, leaning against the frame. 

“What do you want, Merlin?” he asked, with a put-upon sigh. Mordred’s bed beckoned.

“Have you ever fucked all night?” Merlin twisted his finger into his scarf and smiled wryly. It was a challenge, not a question.

Mordred blushed. Not because he was shocked, not because he was embarrassed and not because he didn’t want to answer, whether it be question or challenge. The heat searing Mordred’s face was entirely and solely down to the visualisation, the possibility, the proposal. 

“Would that be with just the one person?” Mordred enquired casually, deftly turning the tables, upping the ante. 

Merlin’s eyes narrowed, “One person, different people. What difference does it make? Answer the question.”

Mordred could see Merlin flushing, a bright pink hue painting his cheeks and blotching down his neck, disappearing tantalisingly beneath that bloody scarf. Mordred smiled. “With or without magic?”

Merlin folded his arms, pursed his lips and bit out, “With.”

Mordred didn’t bother to push past him. He sidled up close to Merlin and said very softly, as smug as he liked, “In that case, the answer would have to be ‘no’. I’ve never used _magic_ to fuck all night.”

Merlin pushed off the frame, the wind knocked right out of his sails.

Apparently.

Or apparently not.

Taking Mordred by the shoulders, Merlin leaned in, breath gusting against Mordred’s ear, “There’s more to sorcery than throwing people around and talking without words. If you think using magic when you fuck is somehow cheating you’ve got no imagination whatsoever.”

Oh.

Mordred shut his door behind them and was about to wedge the chair in front of it when Merlin rolled his eyes and whispered a spell. The hinges glowed and Mordred didn’t need to try the handle to know Merlin had sealed them in, promising them privacy for the whole night.

Before he’d got the chance to say to Merlin, “Sit down, make yourself comfortable,” Merlin was reclining on Mordred’s bed, cocksure, his long and slender index finger waving circles in the air. Meanwhile, Mordred felt the press of the air lifting his feet from the ground and then, _then_ there was the irrepressible tingle of magic. Knots untied, boots slipped off, and linen slid of its own accord from Mordred’s person until he was completely naked. 

Mordred laughed, “Cheap trick. Get undressed. I want to see what the mighty Emrys has inside his breeches.”

Merlin put his arms behind his head and looked up at the ceiling, like Mordred was being too droll for him to even bother with a reply. He didn’t give Mordred’s naked body a second glance which, in truth, hurt. Mordred reached out, to tug at Merlin’s boot or something.

“Patience. We’ve got all night, remember?” Merlin said before whispering again. This time it was Merlin who was lifted. He floated a hand’s width above Mordred’s bed, while a soft whooshing noise filled the air and Merlin was disrobed. He settled back on the bed, his thighs parted and his lips beckoning.

Mordred tried to swallow; his mouth too dry. Merlin was long and lean but his clothes did his physique no justice. His shoulders were broad and strong, his stomach was taut and his hips curved in a delicious arc to the prize—his thick, straight, perfect cock. It was already hard and rested heavily on his belly. 

“What are you waiting for?” Merlin said. 

Mordred resisted the urge to touch Merlin’s cock, to suck it hard into his mouth and silence that arrogant prick one way or another. Instead, he straddled Merlin, aroused all the more by the feeling of hot skin on skin, and bent down for an open-mouthed kiss. Merlin’s hand closed around Mordred’s throat, holding him back, keeping his lips a breath away.

“Do you trust me?” Merlin said.

“Yes,” Mordred choked out, not altogether certain.

“Well you shouldn’t.”

Merlin released his grasp. Mordred hadn’t a chance to catch his breath when he felt heat—a deep and concentrated warmth—at his entrance. There was no contact, no breach, only warmth. It was breathtaking and once again Mordred had to focus on sucking in air. 

He steadied himself with his palms splayed on Merlin’s chest as his hips were lifted like he weighed nothing. Painlessly and smooth as a caress, Merlin lowered Mordred onto his ample, ruddy erection. The heat spread, prickling and tingling deep inside, spreading in vibrating pulses through Mordred’s groin and the length of his cock. His cock! It was jutting out, hard and livid, the tip glistening with fluid.

“Move,” Merlin ordered though he needn’t have bothered.

Mordred was already squeezing his buttocks, aching with the need for friction. He lifted up and slammed down. He cried out at the intensity, he laughed, and did it again and again. It was like he was being touched by a dozen attentive lovers, their nimble fingers skating over his nipples, mouthing kisses into his neck and enveloping his cock in wet sucks. 

Mordred was in a frenzy, fucking Merlin faster and faster. Sweat trickled into his eyes and his thighs slipped and slapped against Merlin’s hips thrusting upwards, bucking into his quickening hole.

Much to Mordred’s surprise and delight, Merlin came first. The pulses of his spending cock reached like tendrils, touching Mordred inside, brushing and caressing that sweet spot until Mordred, too, felt his climax approaching. Merlin held Mordred’s hips, his fingers digging into his burning flesh, and whispered his command. Mordred’s cock was sheathed by magic, enveloped by hot, wet, slippery air, like he was fucking a cunt, while Merlin went on fucking him, though he was already spent. It was as if Merlin’s spend had a life of its own, pulsing inside Mordred long after Merlin had groaned out his release.

Merlin wrenched the climax from Mordred, from his throbbing cock, from his clenching hole. He commanded Mordred’s body to respond to every point of his contact. Mordred arched and cried out, gasping each inhale and groaning out each pleasured exhale.

When it was over, Mordred was wrung out from the intensity and slumped heavily over Merlin’s chest, thoroughly used and drowsy.

“I can’t. I can’t go again,” Mordred mumbled.

“I know,” Merlin said, running his fingers through Mordred’s damp hair and kissing him on his temple. “I’ll give you a few more minutes.”

Mordred whimpered as he slid to Merlin’s side, come oozing from inside him and trickling down his crease. “You want me to fuck you?” he said, exhausted. He looked down at his shrunken cock and didn’t know how he was going to do it. His balls felt like they’d been squeezed by a vice; every last drop of his seed was spattered on Merlin’s chest, dribbling down his flanks and seeping into the sheets. 

“No. I’m going to fuck you again. You can lie on your back if you’re tired.”

Mordred turned, heavy-limbed and boneless onto his back. He should have been grateful … but no, that wasn’t right. Relieved possibly. Mainly he was just shattered, well and truly fucked. He’d had enough of this game and he would have been man enough to admit defeat— 

Then Merlin climbed between his thighs, settled over Mordred, and kissed him. He took his time, pressing soft kisses into Mordred’s neck and moving gentle fingers over the contours and creases of Mordred’s aching flesh. Slowly, slowly, Mordred’s body responded. He touched Merlin’s face and swallowed down his pleasured murmurs. He ran his palms down Merlin’s back and over the swell of his buttocks as he rutted lazily, his cock growing harder with his undulation. 

Mordred’s hole was still loose and open. 

Merlin entered him languorously and deep. He hooked Mordred’s feet over his shoulders, bent him double and pushed inside him with an unhurried roll of his hips. He looked Mordred in the eye and said, “Okay?”

“Yes. Don’t stop.”

Merlin’s expression was open and adoring. “Can you come again?”

Mordred nodded as Merlin took him in his fist, flicking his wrist as he worked the tip of Mordred’s cock in his twisting palm.

Mordred approached his second climax with Merlin’s fist around him, his arse filled with Merlin’s cock. Mordred’s balls tightened and he sighed aloud while Merlin squeezed from him a slow-thick globule of seed that sluggishly dribbled from his slit. His arse clenched and quivered as Merlin kept pumping, slow and deep, slow and deep. When he came, for the second time also, his arms were shaking from the strain of holding up his weight.

Curiously, it only occurred to Mordred at that moment, as his focus sharpened and his breath slowed. “You didn’t use magic that time.”

Tenderly and with a hint of unease Merlin replied, “No, not that time.”

Mordred smiled, sated. Merlin smiled in return, his eyes bright against the dim light of the candle, leaned down and kissed Mordred’s parted lips.

Lying on his side, cradled in Merlin’s arm, Mordred closed his eyes and brushed his thumb over the jut of Merlin’s hip bone.

It felt like only a minute had passed when he opened them again, to find Merlin was settling the blanket about them. “You fell asleep,” Merlin said.

“You win. I’m done.”

Merlin held him tighter and said, “I think, in fairness, actually this time it was you who won.” 

Mordred wasn’t sure what Merlin meant, but he didn’t sound like he minded—not one bit.


End file.
